The Secret Room
by Angel Pallet
Summary: The 10th Doctor and Rose are led to a planet within an anomaly called the 8th Symphony. The Queen of this planet pleads with the Doctor to help her reason with the neighboring planet for draining their resources. Meanwhile, Rose discovers a room. The Doctor warns her to never enter this room on the Tardis. Discover how the Doctor saves a planet & faces what is inside that room.


The Secret Room

By Angel Pallet

Chapter 1

The 8th Symphony

At first, the Tardis seemed to spiral out of control. When the Tardis finally stopped, Rose Tyler stumbled to the floor. The tenth Doctor picked her up.

"Wait 'til you see this!"

The Doctor opened the door to the Tardis to show Rose another splendor in the Heavens she had not seen before. She felt spellbound. It was like the Northern Lights on Earth except the phenomenon was 100 times more massive in this part of the galaxy. Seeing the sights of the universe never grew old.

Rose exclaimed, "Doctor! It's beautiful! What is this place called?"

The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets and released his irresistibly charming smile.

He said, "The Universe's 8th Symphony!"

Then added, "According to legend, the colors gather together to create a new song. A song is never sung twice, and is always original. Some say the colors are singing."

For the day, Rose decided to wear a cobalt blue leather jacket over her casual violet sweatshirt. This is how she felt the most comfortable. She clung to the Doctor's arm.

"I love it, Doctor."

The show became quite spectacular until the Doctor spotted something out of the ordinary.

"What?"

Rose knew trouble always followed.

"Is something the matter, Doctor?"

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket.

"This anomaly just signaled SOS. Why would there be such a signal?"

A beam of light like the form of a pixie beckoned the Doctor and Rose to follow her.

The Doctor placed his sonic screwdriver back inside his pocket.

He continued, "Apparently, this being is asking us to follow it."

As soon as the Doctor took Rose's hand, he closed the door behind him. Taking the controls of the Tardis, he and Rose followed the pixie straight into the colors until the Tardis landed on a planet. It was so well hidden by the human eye that the Doctor did not know it existed. In the atmosphere appeared frequent thunderous activity with plenty of rain. However, as soon as the Tardis landed, the rain ceased.

On the planet existed a civilization of beings of hazy light. Their eyes were on the bottom of their face.

Rose said, "Doctor, they don't have a nose. How do they breathe? Where is their mouth? How do they eat?"

The Doctor looked impressed with all of them.

"Oh, you are all such a bee…auty!"

The Leader communicated with her thoughts.

"You are the Doctor are you not?" Other beings male and female, appeared behind the Leader in long silver silk robes.

Intrigued, the Doctor answered, "You've heard of me?"

The Leader responded, "My dear Doctor, our universe sings your song across many galaxies. We are in need of your help."

The Leader with the bulbous head and low eyes motioned the doctor with her forefinger attached to seven other fingers.

"Please, come with me Doctor."

And follow this being he did, with Rose alongside him as she always had been in many adventures. The being took the Doctor to a marble capitol. Inside, were immaculate columns with green ivy wrapped around them and a dark gray marble floor with intermitten five lines. The Leader waved her hands. After doing so, the doors opened wide. The room, amazingly enough, was full of the Doctor's favorite color, Tardis blue except for the table. It was as clear as water reflecting the stained glass window on the ceiling. The stained glass showed tribute to the first Leader of the Planet an honorable queen.

Council members called the Elders stood in respect as the current Leader entered the room. She sat in the head chair at the table then asked the Doctor and Rose to take a seat. The chairs were like ebony ovals like polished rocks in a wide angle.

After the Doctor and Rose sat down the other members both male and female sat down as well. Altogether there were six men and six women all of various races.

The leader waved her hand upon the table to show a map of the musical lights and their planet. Then she visually showed the neighboring planet.

Then the leader magnified the neighboring planet.

She magnified it further to show an alien race determined to extract more power from the anomaly for profit.

Finally, the Leader spoke.

"For many years now, this species continues to use a drilling machine to drain our resources. If this continues, there will not be the 8th symphony any more. Should that happen, many species on this planet that depend on the symphony will become extinct. Some of these species are similar to your honey bees on planet Earth, Miss Rose. Also, they pollinate and in doing so resonate an energy that we feed off of. You see, we eat through our finger tips and we breathe through our ears. The top hole of our ear is to breathe the second hole is to hear."

Rose began to admire the long narrow ears in the shape of a cleff note.

The Queen continued, "It is estimated that in approximately 100 years we will starve to death. We in turn will become extinct. So, you see our plight Doctor."

Although Rose could not read the Doctor's mind at all times, she could perceive the look of determination on his face.

In a kind tone, the Doctor asked, "Who are you and what do I call you?"

The Queen gave a nod.

"I am Queen Eegiboduf, or to put it in more simple terms, Queen Eegi. We call ourselves the Face species."

The Queen noted the confusion written in Rose's brown eyes. How can a species who hardly have a face call themselves the Faces?

In the moment that the Queen finished her conversation, the Doctor and Rose could feel the extraction not to mention a drop in temperature.

The eyes of the Queen became frightful.

"Please help us Doctor!"

Chapter 2

The Hoarders

Under inspiration, the Doctor promised to do all that he can.

His next question was, "What is this species to the neighboring planet?"

Stroking the side of her face, Queen Eegi replied, "We call them Hoarders, they horde everything, their junk has filled more landfills than you can imagine. They call themselves the Superior Race of the Multiple Moons. We have sent our ambassadors to them for the last 15 years and we have failed every mission."

"Ah, yes, I think I have heard of them. Their whole planet is polluted, so they are beginning to pay the consequences with drinking filthy water. I will pay this planet a visit Queen Egi, I give you my word."

The Queen seemed elated. She raised her hands with back and forth motions. The Doctor interpreted that as to mean applause.

"You are our last hope, Doctor. Please return after you have visited that planet."

The Queen slipped a computer device into the Doctor's hand. He knew immediately what it was to be used for. He placed the device in his inner pocket of his overcoat.

When the Queen stood up, the Elders as they called themselves did as well. Then the Doctor stood. A male Elder volunteered to take the Doctor and Rose back to the Tardis.

"So, what now Doctor?" asked Rose.

The Doctor plotted out a course to that planet.

The Doctor then motioned Rose to go to a place in the Tardis they don't go to that often. There was rarely a need to.

Rose asked, "Where are we going?"

Through this corridor and that corridor the Doctor led her. It mystified Rose how there can be so much room inside the Tardis. Then they came to it.

"Here we are, the Tardis Library. Every piece of Literature from millions of galaxies is right here in this room."

Rose examined the books. While touching the sides of the shelved books, the Tardis opened her mind to be able to read every title and author in every language.

"What are we looking for in particular?"

The Doctor put on his glasses to read more carefully.

"What are their favorite stories in their past? Stories tell a lot about a civilization. Well, except for cat people because they don't read. They are too busy hunting."

Rose gave her expression of, "Okay, Doctor sometimes I don't know what you are talking about but I will take your word for it."

The Doctor exclaimed, "Ah, here we go."

Taking some books off the shelves he handed at least two books to Rose.

"Here, you take these books and I will take the rest. Before we land, I need to know more about them."

"Great," whined Rose.

"Just what I need, is homework."

The Doctor patted the right side of her face lovingly.

"That's the spirit."

The Doctor could read the books at a faster rate than Rose but, what the heck, she was contributing to saving the Universal 8th symphony. Opening the book, Rose began to read the first page.

Sitting by the Doctor, Rose asked, "Why is the anomaly called the 8th symphony?"

The Doctor replied, "Because according to the Face species, the number 8 represents eternity. They believe that music will go on forever and will never die though there is so much death in the universe. But, if we don't put a stop to the draining of their resources, the music will die and their way of life."

Playfully he added, "Now, shoosh, I'm reading."

She poured over the pages not knowing what the Doctor really needed, but read the stories she did. So far all she could recall were endless heroes in war until the planet finally became peaceful with every nation. The one problem they did not solve was greed. Somehow, Rose found herself falling asleep on top of the book she was reading. When she awoke the Doctor had left leaving a pile of books on the table.

"He must have found what he was looking for."

Now if she can find her way back, she will be fortunate. Around the corridors she went, sensing the Tardis helping her in some way. One room held her attention because it was a door with a red "x" above the door knob. Out of curiosity, Rose tried to turn the door knob. The door of course was locked.

"That's odd, the Doctor never told me about this room. Why does he have it locked?"

From behind the door, Rose heard distinctly, her name. A woman was calling out to her.

She knocked thinking if someone called out her name, then someone could be on the other side of the door. No one unlocked the door and opened it.

Rose shook her head.

"I must be more tired than I thought."

She continued through the maze until she found her Doctor.

Pushing a lever here and there he said, "We should be landing in a few minutes."

Rose asked, "Did you find what you needed?"

He ran to the other side to pull another lever.

"Ah yes, indeed I did. One story in particular could help me to negotiate. The one thing they value is tourism. If I can convince this race that they could profit from traveling, they can stop their plundering. If they traveled to one of the 8 wonders of the universe hopefully they will clean up their act. No pun intended. Well, not entirely."

Rose brushed up closer to the Doctor.

"Doctor, there is a room on this Tardis with a locked door. Is there a reason I am not allowed to go in it?"

The face of the Doctor went from friendly to serious quite quickly.

"Under no circumstances are you to go in there Rose. It is not safe and for right now I cannot tell you why."

With his two hands holding her face he added, "You have got to trust me, Rose. Please promise me you will not go in there."

Rose answered, "Okay, Doctor I promise."

Chapter 3

Negotiations Begin

The Tardis landed on a planet. Ahead of time, the Doctor made an appointment with their Supreme Leader the Kosh Ta Hale. If there wasn't one surprise for Rose, there was another. This species not only had a humanoid face on the front, but also a humanoid face in the back of their head.

Every urge within her wanted to call the species a bunch of two faced monsters but she bit her tongue from such a remark. What was more annoying was the constant salesmen and women who sold all manner of trinkets and gadgets. Billboards to sell things were every few feet. Earth was never this out of balance. Rose began to miss some of the quiet local shops back home.

The saddest part about the planet was the smog. Rose did not feel comfortable in breathing in their air.

Some architectural structures seemed rather pleasing. It is not as if the species lack creativity. Kosh Ta Hale led the Doctor to his administrative office. Surprisingly, the office was clean and stylish. Some statues were exhibited in the corners. Some paintings similar to the Expressionists and Abstract Artists on Earth were mounted on the walls. Also, there was a shelf of books and masks quite similar to African masks.

The Supreme Leader asked the Doctor to sit in a black leather chair to his right while Rose sat to the left.

He finally sat down. The odd thing was when one side of the head said something the other side had to say something too. The Doctor's thoughts were never to want to have two of himself ever again with the saying that two heads are better than one. Fortunately, the poor man used a swivel chair.

"So, what is it that you want?"

The other head said, "If you please, make it brief because, time is money."

The Doctor got down to business.

"Why are you draining the resources of the Universes 8th Symphony? If you save this phenomenon you could make 1000 times more financially than if you drain its resources. In one hundred years, you will drain all of its power. Then what will you do when that energy is gone? Not to mention you are trespassing on other planets jurisdiction when you suck this well dry. They have a say too."

The back side of the head laughed.

The front side of the head replied, "Now Doctor you sound like those environmentalist. They always exaggerate."

He added, "How can we make 1000 times more?"

The Doctor leaned forward, "What if I told you that sight seers would rather see this phenomenon and pay good money to do so. The only rule is you cannot leave any trash or there will be penalties. If you cooperate, your neighboring planet would be happy to share technology that will clean up your air, and increase your food supply."

For once there was silence.

The Supreme Leader then laughed again.

"The Board Members will never go for it, Doctor. You are living in a dream world. We need that energy source!"

Rose became irritated.

Holding onto the arms of the chair she retorted, "Have you not heard anything the Doctor has told you? When that energy source is gone you will have killed every life form on another planet. What if someone did that to you and you became extinct?"

The Doctor stood up.

"I could not have said it better myself. Thank you, Rose."

Rose stood up too. She gathered that the Doctor was about to leave.

He reached over the office desk and looked the creature with two faces straight in the eyes at least in the front.

"I'm giving you one warning, Kosh Ta Hale. If there is not an immediate change you will face dire consequences that could cost you billions in the long run."

The Doctor pounded the table with his fist.

The face in the back laughed again out of disrespect and said, "What can you do? You just travel around in your puny blue box."

The Doctor asked, "What is your final answer?"

The Supreme Leader said, "I cannot help you Doctor. I am truly sorry."

The Doctor almost breathed in the man's face.

"I don't think you are sorry. If you would get to know the Face species you wouldn't let them die. They deserve to live just as much as you."

Standing upright the Doctor added, "Rose Tyler, our business is done here."

Rose smarted off.

"We'll show ourselves out."

On the way back to the Tardis the Doctor appeared stern.

Rose tried to pick up the pace.

She said no to every salesman that crossed her path, especially the salesman that tried to convince her that snake-like creatures would make great pets. Then Rose caught the glance of a woman who appeared as a peasant. She seemed 60 years of age or so. Without using her mouth, the woman called out Rose's name telepathically. The tone was similar to the voice behind the locked door to the Tardis. Rose feared she was imagining things.

Dismissing the strange incident, Rose asked, "What do we do now Doctor? We can't just let the Face Species die."

The two walked into the Tardis. When the Doctor pulled on the levers he aimed the Tardis toward the machine that drained the power from the anomaly. That is when Rose knew without a doubt, he was up to something.

The Doctor spoke to the scientists on the space ship. Unfortunately, they were only in it for money. Again, the Doctor's mission seemed to fail, until he mentioned one of their bedtime stories by their beloved popular author.

"Once there was a beast that kept eating the grass until there was no grass left. Then he began to plunder another area until again all the grass had been eaten. He kept doing that until one day a beast mightier than him swallowed him up, and he was no more."

The Doctor finished his story, "Now, which beast is right? I beg you to do the right thing."

The Scientists were silent. But, even the story did not convince them.

Before the Doctor entered his Tardis he said, "This is regrettable."

Rose thought that the Doctor would lead her back to his Tardis, only to lead her to a control panel of the main computer. The little computer chip that Queen Eegi gave him was installed into a machine. Rose then recalled that the Doctor also studied the maps and layout of the drilling machine. Then the Doctor asked Rose to hide behind some panels so that they would not be caught. With true stealth, the Doctor and Rose escaped the security guards chasing after them. Just in time, the Doctor and Rose reached the Tardis. The Tardis disappeared before the security guards could catch up to them.

Chapter 4

The Penalty

The Tardis flew way out of reach of the drilling machine. The Doctor showed Rose what that computer chip was made for. At first, Rose feared it was an instrument for total destruction of the drilling machine. She learned that it turned out not to be the plan of the Face species. The Face species had the technology to use the drilling machine to create a force field around the anomaly, like a big oval. After the deed was done, the drilling machine could not penetrate the anomaly any longer.

The Face Species was a peaceful society and did not wish to go to war. They pleaded and begged. This was the only way to preserve their way of life without shedding any blood. Only a time machine such as the Tardis could enter the anomaly.

The Doctor rejoiced.

"Take that Kosh Ta Hale!"

Rose felt elated, "This way the Face Species will always live and so will their music!"

The Doctor pressed some levers.

"I promised the Face Species after we have accomplished our mission, we would drop by. Queen Eegi, here we come!"

When the Doctor and Rose landed on the planet of the Face species, there was an exceptional reception. Everyone everywhere danced in the streets. The clouds seemed to break showing some sunshine on a vast landscape of massive trees. The Face species drank their version of wine, only through the fingertips of course. The Doctor and Rose were invited to a great banquet hall with tables of fine linen, candles, and a feast. When the Queen entered the room, there was a respectful hush.

"Thank you Doctor! We have waited many years to feel safe again."

Motioning to the honored guest seats, the Doctor and Rose were invited to sit beside her. When the Queen sat down, so did the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor began to receive his revelations.

"That's brilliant! The reason you are called the Face species has to do with musical notes!"

He concluded, "You're name! Oh, that is brilliant indeed! Queen Eegi, your name on earth means the notes egbdf."

Rose tasted the fine wine and liked it very much.

Putting her wine glass back down she said, "Yeah, that is like every good boy does fine. That's what I learned in school."

Then Rose realized the lines on the marble floor in the capitol building were staffs in music for musical notes to be placed upon. The floor turned into music compositions.

Privately, between the Queen and Rose, the Queen gave Rose a message where no one could hear except the two of them.

"Help the Doctor to return to the secret room of the Tardis, Rose. You must help him do this!"

Chapter 5

The Doctor's Grief

When all the festivities had faded away, the Doctor was back inside his beloved Tardis with his companion, Rose.

"We just made some new friends Rose! It's a great feeling!"

Rose smiled of course. The smile began to fade when a few books were lying on the floor. She picked them up.

Holding the books to her bosom Rose replied, "I will take these back to the Library, Doctor. It shouldn't take too long."

The Doctor analyzed the panels to see where they would be going next. He made sure they were out of range of the planet where Kosh Ta Hale lived.

"See you in a few minutes then."

Rose took the books back to the Library. After shelving a few books where they belonged, she walked to the secret room that the Doctor did not want her to enter. Again, Rose heard the same voice from the same woman calling out her name. The door opened by itself to reveal such a woman.

"Welcome, Rose. Do not be alarmed. I am the oracle called to guard this room."

Rose stood out in the hallway.

Rose answered, "The Doctor made me swear to never enter this room. He said it was dangerous."

She jumped when she realized the Doctor stood right behind her.

The Oracle said, "Hello, Doctor. I have missed you."

The Doctor appeared stern. Rose felt her heart beat many times faster fearing his anger.

"It's okay, Rose. I have to face this room sooner or later."

Rose stood further away from the room and by the Doctor's side.

He held her hand.

The Oracle sat in a rocking chair and took up some knitting.

"They miss you too, Doctor."

Rose asked, "Who is she talking about?"

Two other figures appeared in magnificent red robes. One was male and the other female.

The female said, "Hello son. It's been a long time since we have seen you. You have regenerated again haven't you?"

Rose reacted, "Oh, my G_d! These are your parents!"

The father of the Doctor spoke in turn, raising his arm he gave his greeting.

"You don't know this, but I am not disappointed or angry with you son. You had to make an impossible decision. You got on with your life and I am glad of that!"

He motioned toward Rose.

The Doctor began to weep.

"I went against everything you taught me! How can I forgive myself!"

His mother comforted her son.

"You just saved a species. We have rejoiced in such accomplishments."

Then the Doctor's father took his turn.

"Son, all is not lost, not Gallifrey, not us."

The Doctor trembling slightly entered the room. Cautiously, Rose entered the room with him.

The Doctor asked, "How can you not blame me, I am responsible for your death?"

His father answered, "The time will come when you will save Gallifrey. Son, you will see us again. This is not the end. When your time does come, you will be united with us and many Time Lords."

The Doctor held his mother's hand. She in turn stroked his cheek giving him a joyous smile. His father holding back tears in his eyes, embraced his son's shoulders.

The Doctor melted in his father's arms.

His father said, "I am proud of you, son."

Rose began to tear up from such an emotional display. She wiped a tear from her eye.

All too soon, the Doctor's parents began to fade.

"No, don't leave! There's so much to talk about."

His mother replied, "Bye, my good boy. Do not be afraid to come to this room again. I know memories are painful. But, they are a part of you."

After that the two parted like a whisp in the wind.

A slight creaking could be heard from the rocking chair.

When the oracle smiled wrinkles caressed the side of her eyes.

"My good Doctor, my message I have for you is this, you will see your parents again in eternity. That is a promise! You are completely forgiven, my dear Doctor."

After her words she began to fade until nothing could be seen of her. All that remained was the yarn and knitting needles on the seat of the rocking chair.

The Doctor wiped his tears with his sleeve.

He gathered his composure. In the box, were pictures of past memories. He looked through a few of them. Rose had never seen the Doctor grieve but grieve he did. She held him as he did. After they both had a good cry, the Doctor gathered his composure and shut the door to his secret room. This time he took the red paint off the door with his sonic screwdriver and he never locked that room again.

A Word From the Author

The motive and intent of this story is a number of things. Number one, the musical anomaly is a comparison to the rainforest and the extinction of much of Earth's wildlife species. Secondly, it is for personal reasons that I express the Doctor's grief because I have known loss through the death of my beloved husband. He died from colon cancer. The story The Cure is dedicated to my high school buddy who passed away over a year ago to breast cancer. So you see my dear readers, I have known sorrow.

Perhaps this is mostly therapeutic, but who knows, if I can help the Doctor heal, maybe I can feel some healing too. If this has helped you, then I am grateful. God bless.

-Angel Pallet


End file.
